


Let the Camera Roll

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou was ecstatic.  He was going to meet his favorite camboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While everyone is making cute little mistletoe and gift-giving fics, I'm over here writing pure smut. Help.
> 
> Also, this may be a little ooc? It's an AU and they make porn videos, come on.

Kuroo Tetsurou was ecstatic. 

Ecstatic couldn't even cover it. He had yelled and danced and gushed so much that his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou, known for being the ultimate spastic, had finally shoved a pillow in his face and locked Kuroo out of his house. Kuroo still had the pillow. Surely his best bud would need it back soon. Then Kuroo could brag to him even more about the very famous cam-boy, Moonshine, coming to make a video with him.

Kuroo had made himself a notable name on the internet. More specifically, a notable name on KatsCradle.com. Kats Cradle was a growing adult website with homemade videos and opportunities to rake in some easy cash for simply showing off his hard work at the gym. The attention was also nice. Ten thousand subscribers and counting, even though Kats Cradle was not yet widely known, was flattering, to say the least.

CrowsCourt.com, on the other hand, was one of the most popular adult video websites currently running. And on that particular site was a man who went by the username 'Moonshine.' Over three million followers and legs that went on forever. He was Kuroo's guilty pleasure for the past year. About two months ago, Moonshine had surprised everyone by uploading a video instead of doing his normal live routine, where a man Kuroo was instantly incredibly jealous of, fucked Moonshine on a couch. Moonshine's fanbase had gone wild with the new material, it having been the first time Moonshine had ever released anything with another person. In the very next live cam the man had done, he'd given the camera a rare, coy smile and said, “I don't mind doing collaborations if... they can offer me something good.”

Kuroo had been a man on a mission since. He linked his profile to Moonshine, participated in his livecam chat rooms, and even chanced an e-mail, hoping he wouldn't come off as too desperate. Even though he kind of was. In Bokuto's words, he was 'whipped' and 'thirsty.' Kuroo had promptly asked Bokuto if he had eyes, because surely anyone with eyes would be just as crazy about the blond, but Bokuto had only gushed about his boyfriend, Akaashi, in response. Kuroo would not deny Akaashi was hot and Bokuto was a lucky son-of-a-bitch for that catch, but nothing could hold a candle to his Moonshine.

And then came the e-mail that had skyrocketed Kuroo into Heaven. The e-mail that contained Moonshine agreeing to meet up at a hotel to shoot a video with him. After his initial hour-long freak out, he had read every word very diligently. Moonshine had a lot of rules that Kuroo had to agree with before meeting... things like a recent STD test he could see, ID to prove he wasn't getting into anything with a minor, a safe word, and things Kuroo could never, ever do while they were together or everything was off. This included hitting/smacking him in any way, unless, Kuroo noted with a devilish smirk, he got permission.

It was all very responsible and something Kuroo would have admittedly never thought of. Maybe he could learn a little something from his Moonshine. He was no stranger to random hook-ups in clubs, including bathroom stalls, so there was some worry in the back of his mind when he went in to get tested. After results in the clear, though, he was right back to celebrating. 

Which led him to the current moment, standing in a hotel room, fresh out of the shower, and double-checking his camera to make sure it was charged and on the right settings. As he gazed through the camera lens, he wondered exactly what Moonshine was going to do with him. They had not discussed specifics; it was probably easier to do things like that face-to-face. But oh, how many positions and options were running through Kuroo's mind. At this rate, he'd be hard before Moonshine even got to the hotel room.

Which, after a quick glance at the clock, should have been five minutes ago. Turning his camera off, Kuroo huffed, falling back against the mattress. He really didn't want to be melodramatic, but every minute was like torture.

He froze at the sound of a knock on the door, and then promptly bolted off the bed. Maybe the universe didn't want to torture him much after all.

He approached the door, glancing at himself in the mirror. A simple t-shirt and sweatpants adorned his frame. He figured there wouldn't be much use in dressing up if their ultimate goal was to take it all off.

With the chain lock undone, he opened the door. There in the hallway, right in front of him, was Moonshine, looking just as beautiful as ever. Maybe even more so in the flesh. But there was one thing a little off. 

“I'm sorry for being late,” he spoke.

“... you're taller than me,” was the first thing out of Kuroo's mouth. Moonshine's eyebrows rose, and Kuroo shook his head, mentally berating himself for such a stupid first line. “Sorry, just a little surprised. It's totally fine! Come in.”

He pulled the door open, stepping to the side to give Moonshine a clear path. If he hit his heel on the door with a soft 'thump' in the process, neither men spoke of it. Moonshine walked inside, pulling off his coat and shoes in the process. Kuroo, with a new-found scent tickling his nose that he concluded was Moonshine's cologne, shut and locked the hotel door with a nervous flutter in his chest.

“Is this the stuff I asked for?” Moonshine asked. Kuroo turned around to see Moonshine looking at the documents he'd stacked on the edge of the bed.

“ID and STD testing, yeah,” Kuroo confirmed, stepping closer as Moonshine examined each item. His gaze slid from Moonshine's face down his body, taking in the white t-shirt and stone-washed skinny jeans. It was nothing fancy, nothing sexy, and yet, seeing Moonshine in everyday wear was something exciting in itself. He still looked so good. Kuroo was pretty sure he'd look good in anything.

“Kuroo-san, hm?” Moonshine asked, placing the ID and papers down on the TV stand before his gaze flashed back to Kuroo. With the smallest little tilt at the corner of his lips, he continued, “Is your screen name a play on your real name?”

Kuroo may have responded one second too late while staring at that little smirk.

“Ah, yeah, I guess there was some influence there. Too cheesy?” Kuroo asked, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head.

“Mm, I'm not one to judge. I did the same thing,” Moonshine replied. The blond then sat on the edge of the bed, and Kuroo was about to ask him what his real name was, but Moonshine beat him to it. “Do you remember the safe word?”

“Red.”

“And either of us can use it,” Moonshine said pointedly. “What were you planning on filming?”

Kuroo thought that was a very unfair question. It sent his mind racing again. How do you answer such a thing when you want to do everything and anything with the guy you've been fantasizing about for the past year when you will probably only get him to agree to a single video?

“Do you not want to do this?”

The words knocked Kuroo out of his musings, and he turned wide eyes toward Moonshine. The blond had a knot between his brows and a frown on his lips, and as cute as it was, it sent alarms blaring in Kuroo's mind.

“What?” Kuroo asked in disbelief. Moonshine leaned back, bracing himself on his hands.

“You're nervous. And you seem hesitant. It's not what I was expecting from your videos,” Moonshine answered. Kuroo found it very hard to swallow.

He had Moonshine right in front of him and he was making him feel like he didn't want him...!

“Christ,” Kuroo cursed, running a hand down his face before squaring his shoulders. “I'm sorry. I must look like such a dork right now. You're just...”

Kuroo looked him over again... on his bed... here to make a porn video... with him...

“... so fucking attractive and the problem is that I want to do too many things in the little time we have.”

Moonshine's eyes were still on him, sharp and golden behind his frames. Kuroo nervously awaited a response, trying his best not to fidget. He was determined to show Moonshine the confident side of him that he showed on the other side of a camera lens.

Moonshine suddenly jerked his head to the side, motioning to the bed.

“Then come over here and tell me all the things you want to do,” Moonshine said, and even though his face remained neutral, Kuroo could have sworn he heard an amused lit to the words. Biting his lip, Kuroo did as he was told, sitting next to the blond, hyper aware of the proximity between them.

“So... the other two videos you've done with others... I figure we shouldn't do the things you've already done. Your fans will probably want something different,” Kuroo began. Moonshine made a noise of agreement next to him.

“So no bending me over the bed or facials,” Moonshine replied bluntly, and Kuroo's mouth felt dry all over again. Images of said videos flashed through Kuroo's memory, making blood rush south.

“Y-yeah. You know what?” Kuroo said abruptly, standing and reaching for his camera. He clicked the on button and turned back around. “How about... you just strip? And I'll record you? And then we'll see where it goes?”

Moonshine looked to be debating it.

“If I say red, you delete it,” Moonshine reasoned. Kuroo quickly nodded, and Moonshine sat back up. “And I want you to command me.”

Kuroo's heart flipped.

“What?”

“Command me. I'll only do something if you tell me to,” Moonshine proposed, lips slipping into a sultry smile. “I like being ordered around.”

Kuroo was suddenly very glad he had not chosen to wear jeans.

“Alright,” Kuroo agreed, eager hands twitching on his camera. “Can I-” Kuroo stopped, rephrasing. “I'm going to start recording now.”

Moonshine seemed to notice and approve of the change in tone. Once the camera had a red circle in the corner, Moonshine stood.

“I would have worn nicer clothes if I knew I would be stripping,” Moonshine sighed, playing into his role as the camera recorded. He slid his hands down his torso until fingers skimmed over the hem of his t-shirt. Kuroo watched it all through the camera lens.

“You look good in everything, so that doesn't matter,” Kuroo voiced his thoughts from earlier. Moonshine smirked at the camera.

“If I look good in it, should I keep it on?” Moonshine asked, biting his lip and teasingly lifting the shirt just a bit.

“No. Take it off. You'll look just as good without it,” Kuroo found himself saying, zooming the camera in just a little to focus on that sliver of skin being shown.

“I don't think it's fair when you have all your clothes on,” Moonshine replied, stalling. From the playful glint in his eyes, Kuroo knew he was doing this on purpose.

“Take it off,” Kuroo ordered again, which only made Moonshine's smirk return.

“Hey everyone, Black Neko is kind of pushy,” Moonshine snickered. He then inched the shirt up, and up, gently lifting it over his head without even disturbing his glasses. Kuroo hungrily took in the revealed pale skin, the pert nipples, the prominent collarbone...

He started just a little when Moonshine's t-shirt suddenly hit him on the torso. Moonshine had wadded it up and tossed it at him, tilting his head with an expression that screamed 'now what'. 

“Get on the bed,” Kuroo said. 

“Are you going to come join me?” Moonshine asked as he crawled on the bed, very purposefully swaying his hips. Kuroo zoomed in on his ass until Moonshine had reached the headboard and turned around, lying back on the bed. Kuroo then walked toward the bed, trying to keep the camera as still as possible as he settled on the mattress, shuffling his knees until they were right beside Moonshine's bare torso.

With the camera focused on Moonshine's face, Kuroo gently touched his fingertips to Moonshine's jaw. At the touch, Moonshine parted his lips, and Kuroo swiped a thumb across his bottom lip, before applying pressure and pressing his index finger into the soft cushion of the bottom lip. 

“Suck,” Kuroo breathed. Moonshine blinked up at him with those pretty eyes before leaning forward, taking Kuroo's index and middle finger in his warm mouth. Kuroo could feel his tongue slide in-between the digits, could feel the sides of his mouth when Moonshine gave an obscene suck, moaning around his fingers and slowly bobbing his mouth up and down. Kuroo whispered a quick expletive, one he knew the camera would catch, and tried to shift without disturbing the camera too much, but his cock was throbbing at the sight.

Moonshine ran the flat of his tongue from the base of the fingers to the tip, staring straight into the camera. 

“Am I doing good?” Moonshine mumbled lowly. He then took the fingers deep into his mouth again.

“You're doing great. So sexy,” Kuroo muttered reverently, wishing his hand with the camera was free so he could run his fingers through the short blond strands on his pillow. He slowly retreated, Moonshine getting the hint and opening his mouth so Kuroo could take his fingers out. They were coated with saliva, and Kuroo ran his fingers down Moonshine's neck, to his collarbone, glad the camera was catching somewhat of a shine on his skin, but it looked so much more tempting in real life. Moonshine arched into the touch, giving a little moan when Kuroo's wettened fingers skimmed over a pink nub on his chest. Kuroo briefly thought about taking one of those nipples in his mouth, but with him holding the camera, it would be at an awkward angle. It really was a pity.

Kuroo continued his trek down the smooth skin, dipping a finger into Moonshine's belly button. Moonshine squirmed at the action, which brought Kuroo's attention to the obvious bulge in the blond's skinny jeans. 

“What's this? You're already hard from a little teasing?” Kuroo asked with a smirk, cupping the bulge in his hand. It was difficult to do much, considering the skinny jeans were tight and even tighter with the way Moonshine's legs were wide open, but the man made a beautiful sound at the touch, bucking his hips up to grind into the hand. Kuroo bent lower, angling the camera so it was shooting all of Moonshine from the waist up, taking in Kuroo's hand palming him, the rise and fall of his chest, and the blissed-out expression on his face. Kuroo really wanted to grind himself into the mattress at the sight, but refrained.

“Can I take these off?” Moonshine whined, slipping his hands down to the button of his skinny jeans.

“Make a show of it,” Kuroo replied, leaning back on his haunches to get everything in the camera. Moonshine sat up at the order, knees digging into the mattress as he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. He licked his lips as he pulled the jeans down just a bit, just enough to reveal a strip of black, before pulling them up again. 

“I may have worn a t-shirt and jeans over here, but I have a little surprise underneath that I think you'll like,” Moonshine drawled, and Kuroo wasn't sure if he was saying that to his viewers or to Kuroo himself, but found he really didn't care when Moonshine tugged his jeans down again, further this time, revealing lacy, black, hip-hugging panties. Kuroo couldn't stop the little whine that came from his throat, and was just a little embarrassed when Moonshine's lips tilted upward after the sound. 

Moonshine tipped backwards onto the mattress again to get the jeans the rest of the way off, leaving him in nothing but those sexy little panties. Panties that left very little to the imagination, showing Moonshine's cock on the other side of latticed lace. Kuroo's mouth watered. It was such a pretty cock, one that would surely feel great on his tongue... but there was that stupid angle problem again!

“You look so good,” Kuroo breathed, running his free hand along the inside of Moonshine's thigh. He shuffled forward, between Moonshine's legs, aiming the camera down as he slotted their hips together, his own cloth-covered erection pressing against the back of Moonshine's balls. Moonshine wrapped his legs around Kuroo, rolling up into his erection, making Kuroo hiss and push back.

“You wanna fuck me like this?” Moonshine asked, panting. Shaking, Kuroo reached down, pulling the panties down and wrapping his hand around Moonshine's cock. Moonshine keened at the touch, whimpering as Kuroo dragged his fist up and down, the skin moving easily along with him. Kuroo watched through half-lidded eyes as the pale skin of Moonshine's cock flushed a deeper red from the attention, as a pearl of precum leaked out of the tip. 

God, he wanted to taste it.

“I want to suck you off,” Kuroo admitted in a frustrated huff. He kept the camera down on Moonshine's hips, but glanced up at his face. Moonshine seemed a little surprised, but was then reaching for the camera. He gently slipped the strap off of Kuroo's hand and aimed the lens at himself.

“Can't really say no to that,” he said into the camera before turning it around and slipping the strap over his own hand. Kuroo suddenly found himself to be the camera's center of attention. “Make me cum, Neko.”

Kuroo shivered at the tone, hastily reaching down to pull his shirt over his head. Moonshine gave a hum of approval at the show of muscles, and Kuroo gave a charming smile, one his audience was used to seeing.

“If you insist,” Kuroo replied, though he didn't dip right down to Moonshine's hips. He reached over and brushed his thumbs over Moonshine's nipples, felt the nubs harden under his touch. Moonshine squirmed, gasping when Kuroo rolled the nub between his thumb and index finger. There was just a twinge of pain in the action, but Moonshine liked the rough treatment, and moaned when Kuroo did it again.

Kuroo watched as the pale pink turned darker under his hands, just as his cock had done. Pale skin really was fascinating to play with. With the darkened skin egging him on, Kuroo finally leaned down and wrapped his lips around a nipple, giving a hard suck. Moonshine's shoulder jerked, a whine leaving his lips, and he hastily righted the camera. As if to apologize, Kuroo made a show of running his tongue over and around the abused nub, the saliva cooling quickly in the room and making Moonshine shiver.

Kuroo felt Moonshine squirming more and more as he moved his attention to the other nipple. He felt Moonshine's hand, which had been buried in his messy black hair, tightening its grip. After another hard suck, Moonshine whimpered.

“Please touch me,” Moonshine whined, breathless. Kuroo shuddered at the wrecked tone of voice. He wanted to work the blond up even more, wanted to make him really beg, but he was afraid of pushing his luck. He had to remind himself that this was for an audience, and the audience would probably get bored of watching a guy's chest the whole time. 

“I'm sorry, baby,” Kuroo muttered, moving down Moonshine's torso, so close that the tip of his nose brushed the skin. “You're just so cute to tease.”

He brushed his lips next to Moonshine's belly button, feeling his stomach quiver. He moved down further, nuzzling his cheek against Moonshine's hard cock, hearing the moan from overhead. Moving the panties out of the way, he wrapped his fingers around the base of Moonshine's cock, holding it up and looking up at the camera.

“This what you want?” Kuroo asked, wrapping his mouth around the head. He lapped up the precum on the tip, the salty flavor invading his mouth.

“Yes, fuck,” Moonshine answered, making sure the camera was still aimed even as his own head tipped back. Kuroo briefly wished there was another camera to record his expressions, because God damn it, Moonshine was just so fucking pretty.

Kuroo dragged his lips up until the cock was no longer in his mouth, then dipping down to run the flat of his tongue from base to tip, watching Moonshine pick his head back up to stare at him through the camera lens, cheeks flushed and lips parted.

“You taste really good,” Kuroo muttered the words against his cock. Seeing more precum leak out of the tip, he ran his tongue over it again, feeling Moonshine's hips jerk up. Placing firm hands on the sides of his hips, Kuroo relaxed his throat and slowly took the cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Moonshine hissed again, his hand once again finding it's way into Kuroo's hair. Kuroo hummed at the gesture, making Moonshine let out a pretty moan, a moan that turned into a gasp when Kuroo tightened his mouth around his cock, bobbing his head at a slow but steady pace. “Fuck... look at you... taking my cock so well.”

Kuroo felt his own cock jump at the words as he picked up the pace, swallowing as much as he could without choking, feeling the saliva build and create crude noises he hoped the camera would pick up.

“He's so good. He deserves more than ten thousand followers just because of how good he sucks cock,” Moonshine panted above him. The words stirred something hot and heavy in Kuroo abdomen, and he had to rip his mouth off of Moonshine's cock for a quick break, least he cum without even being touched. He immediately wrapped his hand around Moonshine's cock, his palm instantly becoming wet and sticky as he pumped it over the smooth skin.

“High praise, coming from you,” Kuroo said, voice already raspy. He sent the camera a smirk before tugging the panties down further, mouthing at Moonshine's ball-sack before sucking one into his mouth. He felt the mattress dip, Moonshine sitting up so he could record it properly. Taking the other one in his mouth, Kuroo turned his gaze up to the camera, staring as he suckled on the skin and ran his fist up and down the blushing cock, enjoying Moonshine's little moans. When he felt he had proper control of himself, Kuroo went back to sucking his cock with a fever, flicking his tongue and hollowing his cheeks.

“Hah... aghn... I'm almost...” Moonshine groaned, pulling at his hair. Kuroo wanted him to cum down his throat, to swallow it all, to suck him through orgasm... but that wouldn't be good for the video. Viewers wanted to see the finish. Reluctantly, he withdrew, a string of saliva connecting Moonshine's dick to his lips before he broke it with his wrist, jerking him off hard and fast. Moonshine writhed, chest heaving and little whines escaping his throat, hips trying desperately to fuck up into Kuroo's wrist. Kuroo reached out with his free hand to steady the camera, make sure it got the right angle, when Moonshine cried out, ropes of white flying against his naked abdomen. Kuroo pumped him through orgasm, until the last of his cum had trickled out, and swallowed heavily at the sight. He gently took the camera from Moonshine's grasp, turning it around and recording Moonshine lying in bed, breathing harshly, cum all over his stomach and a pretty blush across his cheeks. Groaning, Kuroo reached in his sweatpants, pulling his cock out and straddling Moonshine. With the camera aimed at his dick, but his eyes roaming Moonshine's body, Kuroo jerked himself, shaking from how turned on he was. Moonshine watched with half-lidded eyes, and then ran a finger over his stomach, swirling it into the cum there. Kuroo turned the camera away from his own cock to watch Moonshine raise that cum-coated finger to his mouth, and moan as he sucked it off, the way he'd done to Kuroo's fingers earlier. Kuroo whimpered, turning the camera back to his cock just in time to catch his orgasm, sending more cum on Moonshine's pale stomach.

Kuroo turned, collapsing next to Moonshine, still tingling from his orgasm. He realized he was recording the ceiling and turned the camera off. To his left, he saw Moonshine sit up.

“Do you mind if I hop in the shower?” Moonshine asked.

“Go for it,” Kuroo agreed, feeling the bed shift as Moonshine crawled off it. Kuroo rolled over, watching Moonshine tug the panties down and off his legs. “Was it good for you?”

Was that an awkward question? Kuroo wasn't sure. Moonshine had definitely played the part, but Kuroo couldn't be sure if that was because of the audience or him. He really hoped at least part of it was him.

“Yeah, it was,” Moonshine replied, not shy at all as he turned around in his naked glory. With a little smirk, he added, “Once you started getting into it.”

Kuroo couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips.

“Believe me, I was always into it. I've been watching your cams ever since you first came out. And then you started doing collaborations and I just had to try,” Kuroo admitted. Moonshine was suddenly snickering and Kuroo felt his face heat up. “Ah... sorry, was that creepy?”

Moonshine shrugged.

“No. Flattering, actually,” Moonshine said before disappearing around the corner where the bathroom was. Kuroo let go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding, reaching over to grab a pillow and smothering his face with it. “Kuroo-san?”

He ripped the pillow off quickly, surprised to see Moonshine leaning around the corner.

“Yeah?” Kuroo asked.

“How long is your refractory period?” Moonshine asked. Kuroo blinked.

“My- what? Why?” Kuroo asked, voice strangled. Moonshine chuckled and Kuroo's heart flipped.

“I'm up for another video if you are?” Moonshine asked, casting him a devious look before disappearing back behind the wall. “Think about it while I'm in the shower.”

After a solid thirty seconds of staring at the corner where Moonshine had disappeared, Kuroo reached for the pillow and smothered himself with it again. And if he kicked his legs like an excited little boy, well.

There were no cameras rolling, so there was no proof.


End file.
